colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Noa
is a character on Colony. is a member of a resistance cell from outside The Wall. In "Tamam Shud", she and another man (a Lieutenant in The US Marines - identified by Homeland Security) manage to get a WWII era plane running and use it to fly into the LA Bloc. presumably jumps from the plane before it is blown up by the droids, and she is seen parachuting into a swimming pool and running off. Later in the episode, she saves Will Bowman from being taken into custody by Homeland Security forces, having witnessed Bowman stabbing Bob Burke with a broken soda bottle. At the end of the episode, she meets Will and Broussard and reveals she is part of a resistance cell is run by an old colleague of Broussard's, and that she believes the Gauntlet ("that thing you stole") is a key to winning "the real war" that she says is about to begin. Biography She is an experienced pilot and we know that was probably in one of the services before The Arrival. In her first episode "Tamam Shud", she flies into the L.A. bloc, planning to bail out with her partner and parachute to the ground when the drones spot the plane. The fact that she makes it successfully and her partner, a US Marine, does not says something about how competent she is. In the preview to "The Garden of Beasts" she describes the people in her resistance group, outside the LA colony, as "professionals". Appearances * Tamam Shud Noa and her assistant are preparing a WWII era fighter plane, to fly then both into the L.A. Bloc. The theory is that the aliens can't track the technology because it's not digital, and that this will give them time to get over the Wall and bail out, leaving the plane to be destroyed by the drones when they spot it. This partially works and they do have time to bail out. Her assistant ends up dead in a tree, but she lands safely in someone's swimming pool. She disappears as fast as she can, just as the owners ask if she's ok. Later, we see a meeting between Helena Goldwyn and Proxy Alcala. Goldwyn is very focused on finding the missing pilot, Alcala is relaxed, he doesn't see the situation as urgent. After learning about the short wave radio carried by Noa's assistant, Will goes to an electronics shop and borrows one. He broadcasts to Noa knowing his message is not encrypted and tells her that her partner has been killed and he can help. Bennett tells Will they have his kids, and offers to trade them for getting the pilot. Will broadcasts, using the correct equipment this time and Noa responds when he mentions Hennessey. She agrees to meet. Noa comes to Will's rescue right when he is cornered in a public works tunnel by two agents after a chase. She believes him when he says The Occupation forced him to call her, because she has just seen him stab Burke. Governor General Helena Goldwyn is coldly furious when she learns that the Bowmans have escaped and that the pilot still hasn't been found. Broussard and Will venture out to meet with the pilot Noa, who says she represents a resistance group working outside the colony. To prove Broussard can trust her, she recites details of a mission he was on in 2010 that went awry. She's working with the only other person on Broussard's team at the time to have survived, she knows details that prove to Broussard she is genuine. "I'm here because the real war is about to begin, and that thing you stole is going to help us win." she says. * The Garden of Beasts Noa tells Broussard that life outside the bloc is chaotic and dangerous, but a group of professionals have found each other and have a secure location in the desert. They have someone who understands the alien interface, they just need a device to be able to communicate. Broussard breaks the bad news that the Red Hand stole the gauntlet. He offers to help her get beyond the Wall if she will take them with her. * Seppuku Noa, Broussard, Will, and Katie press Bram to set up a meet with the Red Hand. Later, Karen Brun meets with Broussard and Katie as Will and Noa provide cover. Broussard explains why they want the gauntlet back, trying to explain the greater purpose, but Karen flatly turns them down. She has no interest in helping them, saying her tactics are working. Will and Katie weigh whether to go along with Broussard's plan to wipe out the Red Hand while stealing back the gauntlet. To help motivate them, Noa reveals something shocking: her people have a RAP - one that doesn't believe in what the others are doing and wants to help. The group commits to Broussard's plan. Will, Broussard, Noa, Morgan, and Katie shoot their way into the Red Hand hideout in the Westlake Theater, counting on the amateurism of the Red Hand to make them no challenge for their small strike team. They shoot their way into the grand theater, encountering smatterings of Resistance, but no real threats. Noa takes a hit, but is OK until she walks into Karen Brun guarding the gauntlet. The Resistance kills Karen easily, but Noa is killed, too. Katie and Morgan grab the gauntlet and make their way to the exit. Will and Broussard are clear first and Broussard stays behind, telling Will to get to safety because he has a family. * Ronin Katie and Will go to Henessey's hideout in an attempt to reach Noa's people beyond the Wall. All they can find broadcasting is a number station, but no key to decipher it. Category:Characters Category:Resistance Category:Deceased